


Twst OC Book

by DepressionP



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Allen Pyro, Allen tries to set people on fire, Allen/Trey, Chaos Ensues, Fluff, Humor, Ignihyde (Twisted-Wonderland), Nyx is bad with technology, Nyx/Vil, OC tings, Pyromania, Trey Clover - Freeform, hot girl shit, other OC's incoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressionP/pseuds/DepressionP
Summary: Uhh, this is where I'm gonna post all my stuff about my Twst OC's. Might post other stuff separately but it'll end up in this book ultimately. Dunno if I'm gonna pair any of them with the boys but obviously tags will be changed if that does happen yuh
Kudos: 7





	1. Allen Pyro

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to Allen's profile!
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1MatOKcwHV-zhOIGHCF0OoS8gwnmQHCdlMrymLvh30rI/edit

**_“It’d be nice to watch all you annoying pests burn to ashes...”_ ** ********

**Name:** Allen Pyro ****

**Other Names:** Monsieur Flamme (Rook), Fire Goby (Floyd) ****

**Gender:** Male ****

**Age:** 17 ****

**Birthday:** August 10th ****

**Star Sign:** Leo ****

**Height:** 179 cm ****

**Eye Color:** #dec252 ****

**Hair Color:** #9e3747 ****

**Homeland:** Land of Pyroxene ****

**Family:** Older sister ****

**Dorm:** Ignihyde ****

**School Year:** 2nd ****

**Class:** 2-D [Student #9] ****

**Occupation:** Student ****

**Club:** Science Club ****

**Best Subject:** Alchemy ****

**Dominant Hand:** Right ****

**Favorite Food:** Spicy noodles ****

**Least Favorite Food:** Fish ****

**Likes:** watching things burn ****

**Dislikes:** the ocean ****

**Hobby:** building pyramids ****

**Talents:** Arm wrestling ****

**Unique Magic:** Ashes, Ashes ****

  * with a snap of his fingers, Allen can conjure up a single flame that never dies unless he wills it to



**Personality:** A concerning man who tends to show pyromaniac tendencies as he enjoys watching fires grow and has even threatened to burn others for the sake of his own viewing pleasures. He’s not a fun guy to be around, he’s blunt, doesn’t care how others perceive him, and never allows people to know what he’s thinking. He doesn’t feel the need to explain himself to others and won’t bother to do anything if someone does find out his true intentions. He _can_ be nice if he chooses too and when he is, he usually shows it in a strange way. Tries to be respectful to those older than him but if he doesn’t see a reason to, he won’t. ****

**History:** Allen’s sister, Ali, has been taking care of him for as long as he could remember. He doesn’t have many memories of his parents and instead when asked, he tells others that his flames burned all of the irrelevant memories in his head so it’d be impossible for him to ever remember them. He didn’t have many friends growing up as others found him weird or unapproachable but that never bothered Allen as he liked to be on his own, it saved him from troublesome friendships and unnecessary drama. He had never expected that the black carriage would come for him but at his sister’s urging, he decided he’d do it for her as he feels indebted to her. ****

**Relationships:** ****

Idia (Idia-sama) - Allen tends to cling to Idia when he sees him as it’s a very rare occurrence. He doesn’t necessarily care for Idia as a person, he more cares about Idia’s hair as he’s never seen anything like it and wants to admire it at any chance he gets ****

Ortho (Ortho-sama) - Allen is also fascinated by Ortho as he was made with the inheritance of his brother’s traits in mind and somehow Allen’s obsession doesn’t bother him at all ****

Rook (Hunt-senpai) - Hates Rook with a burning passion and has expressed his want to burn his vocal chords to ashes. Doesn’t appreciate the man’s nosy nature and has on occasion tried to physically harm him ****

Trey (Clover-senpai) - Allen’s kinder to Trey as Trey is someone easy for him to be around and often indulges in the sweets the man makes. Allen has also stated that he wouldn’t mind lending the man a hand in the kitchen if it were needed (please don’t ever say yes Trey) ****

Floyd (Leech Bastard) - Allen already dislikes fish that are dead so having to deal with one that’s alive is even more annoying to him. He’d burn Floyd if it weren’t for the fact that he doesn’t like the smell of cooked fish ****

Riddle (Rosehearts) - Allen often ignores him as he doesn’t like taking orders from people. Avoids him as well cause he doesn’t want his head to get cut off for no reason ****

Ace (Dumb Trappola) - They’re not friends and they’re hardly acquaintances. While Allen can respect someone who speaks their mind, he just gets irritated when Ace spews whatever is on the top of his head. But he doesn’t argue if he thinks his words are right. ****

Deuce (Dumber Spade) - Allen doesn’t know exactly how to handle Deuce’s...idiocy. It’s absurd, nonsensical, and he just finds it baffling how someone can be so stupid. But for some reason he can’t get annoyed at him? ****

Cater (Diamond-senpai) - Refers to him as senpai out of respect for his elders but other than that, Allen would rather stay far away from Cater. Allen doesn’t like taking pictures as he hates smiling and gets angry when Cater tries to force a selfie on him. He may or may not have come close to burning one of Cater’s phones ****

Leona (Lazy Prince) - Can’t find it in him to have an ounce of respect for someone who sits on their ass all day. Doesn’t care for interacting with him either and usually says nothing to him if they happen to cross paths ****

Ruggie (Bucchi-kun) - Finds the hyena kind of interesting and has expressed the desire to see him in a panicked state. Since then, Ruggie has steered clear of Allen ****

Jack (Howl-kun) - Seems to remember Jack from their hometown but never mentioned anything about it. Allen doesn’t go out of his way to make conversations so the two hardly interact. ****

Azul (Ashengrotto-senpai) - Allen often makes comments about the stench of octopus being around whenever seeing Azul as the two don’t get along. Allen hates ass kissers and would give anything to watch Azul’s perfect image disintegrate into nothing ****

Jade (Leech-senpai) - The tolerable one of the fishy trio (as Allen calls them), but Allen still would rather not interact with him. Though Jade seems to like hanging around Allen which bothers him greatly since others usually want to run away from him ****

Kalim (Al-Asim-san) - Kalim is someone so bright and pure that even Allen has a hard time being mean to him so he settles for normal politeness when in the presence of Kalim ****

Jamil (Viper-san) - Allen has also resorted to just plain politeness around Jamil since he is always with Kalim. The two don’t really interact much as they don’t have much in common ****

Vil (Schoenheit-senpai) - Vil is bothered by how Allen thinks burnt things are beautiful and Allen doesn’t bother to explain and just responds with “beauty is in the eye of the beholder is it not?”. It irks Vil when he says such cryptic things but Allen just finds Vil’s reactions amusing. ****

Epel (Felmier-kun) - Allen treats Epel a bit gentler than he normally would other students because of his fragile appearance which often gets him yelled at by the aforementioned. He once offered to make Epel more manly by giving him a scar with his flames to which he was vehemently rejected ****

Malleus (Draconia-sama) - to be graced by the flames of a fae is probably Allen’s dying wish. He’d do anything to see, or even _feel_ the extent of Malleus’ flames. But everytime he tries to get close to Malleus, he’s stopped by one of his guards ****

Lilia (Vanrouge-senpai) - Allen doesn’t like being messed with for fun so when Lilia surprises him, the man is faced with almost being burnt for a second time and it won’t be just his bangs if Allen is serious enough ****

Silver (Silver-kun) - Allen has never seen Silver awake. Whenever he crosses paths with him, he’s always asleep in some random place which Allen finds weird. Allen would never admit it to anyone but sometimes he notifies others of Silver’s whereabouts so that his friends don’t worry about him ****

Sebek (Loudmouthed Brat) - Sebek has threatened to get multiple restraining orders against Allen and whenever the two meet it’s just them spewing insults at one another. Proceed with caution if you attempt to be a mediator ****

**Trivia:** ****

→ was born on the hottest day of his birth year 

→ he shows kindness in very strange ways as he once said that Vil’s beauty would enhance if he were to be surrounded in flames (essentially he called Vil stunning)

→ wears gloves because if he touches things with his bare hands, the urge to want to burn it will be harder to resist

→ when he’s angry the air around him gets visibly hotter 

→ his last name Pyro literally means fire

→ dislikes the sea because he almost drowned when he was younger 

→ is often told to come after class to work on his potions because Crewel doesn’t trust him without adult supervision

→ Respects his sister more than anything in the world and will often remember her advice that she has given him over the years (i.e. “I swear if I hear that you got arrested for arson I will kill you”)

****  
  



	2. Nyx Silo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link to Nyx’s profile!  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1iUJh4dulHXssq9LvNu1W8TzqHWFEl24E3NoHIKfXHis/edit

**_“Why do I have to put up with stuff like that? It’s annoying,_ ** **_you’re_ ** **_annoying”_ **

**  
Name:** Nyx Silo

**Other Names:** rotten potato (Vil), Monsieur Fleur (Rook)

**Age:** 18

**Birthday:** November 19th

**Star Sign:** Libra

**Height:** 174 cm

**Eye Color: #** 1b6e38

**Hair Color: #** 505366

**Homeland:** Rose Kingdom

**Family:** Mother, Father, & two older brothers

**Dorm:** Pomefiore

**School Year:** 3rd

**Class:** 3-B [Student #14]

**Occupation:** Student 

**Club:** Nature research club

**Best Subject:** Magical Pharmaceuticals 

**Dominant Hand:** Left

**Favorite Food:** pasta dishes 

**Least Favorite Food:** pickled vegetables 

**Likes:** flower viewing

**Dislikes:** people nagging him

**Hobby:** making fertilizers 

**Unique Magic:** “What Did You Say?”

  * When he says those words, the person speaking to him becomes mute. They won’t be able to speak until Nyx drops the spell or is out of hearing distance 



**Personality:** Nyx is every student of Pomefiore’s worst fear. His appearance is always disheveled, he doesn’t have a proper sleeping schedule, he never wears makeup, and the worst part is that he doesn’t care about any of this. Nyx just goes on about his days as if it doesn’t matter. Despite his appearance, he’s a very hard worker. He’s always studying in the comfort of his dorm room and even pulls all nighters at times on the nights of tests/quizzes. He’s not a mean person, but it’s hard to approach him when it looks like a train ran over him. Nyx is kind to those who are kind to him and that’s the extent that most of his friendships go, just casual friendliness. 

**History:** From a young age, Nyx has been under the pressuring eyes of his parents. His days consisted of studying, eat, and sleep. There was no time for playing or having friends as his parents deemed it unnecessary. Always being told to act and be a certain way, Nyx hated how his parents would constantly scold and reprimand him for not doing the things they wanted him to correctly. He could never take an interest in the things he liked because of them and at some point even got into an argument with them over it. His brothers were more understanding as they had both gone through the same thing growing up and wanted nothing more than for Nyx to live the life he wanted, not the one that was planned out for him. So when the black carriage came, Nyx seized the opportunity with the help of his brothers.

**Relationships:**

Vil (tch...Schoenheit) - Nyx is typically annoyed whenever Vil shows his face around. He’s always being nagged and picked at which does nothing but add on to Nyx’s ever growing annoyance for Vil. Most times ends up with him using his Unique Magic on Vil for some piece of mind

Rook (Guard dog) - refers to Rook as the queen’s ‘guard dog’ and dislikes it when he’s being hunted by the man. Rook is someone Nyx frequently has to use his magic on as the man’s mouth has no filter and he always gets annoyed in record time. 

Epel (Epel-kun) - Nyx feels like he can somewhat relate to Epel as they both dislike doing the things that Vil order them to but they’re also very different. Whereas Epel actually tries, Nyx just straight out refuses to. 

Riddle (Rosehearts-san) - Nyx loves being in the Heartslabyul dorm and often expresses his love for the roses that are tended to there. Riddle doesn’t mind his company and may even occasionally invite him to have tea to which Nyx always accepts

Ace (Trappola) - Not exactly the fondest of Ace, but he doesn’t dislike him either. The two don’t get to interact much as they’re in different classes and years 

Deuce (Spade) - Has been a victim to Deuce’s stupidity once and has never forgotten it (he nearly dropped a cauldron on his head). Since then he’s steered clear of the first year.

Trey (Trey-san) - Nyx is amazed by Trey’s baking skills whereas he’s only good at cooking. He’s offered to teach Trey some cooking recipes if Trey were to teach him how to bake so sometimes they get together and do that

Cater (Diamond-san) - Nyx understands that Cater is a natural chatterbox and he doesn’t really get bothered by it since he knows there’s no real ill intent in the boy. Not really a fan of having his photo taken so the photos Cater takes of him are usually just him staring blankly at the camera 

Leona (Kingscholar) - Nyx frequents the botanical gardens at times as he enjoys viewing the plants and even takes care of them at times so these two tend to cross paths a lot. Though since Leona mostly naps there, the two don’t necessarily strike up conversations and if they do, it’s likely to be short

Jack (Howl-kun) - He admires Jack for his sense of justice and hopes that he can have that kind of passion someday towards something he likes.

Ruggie (Bucchi-kun) - Though the two don’t talk much, if there’s one thing they do speak about, it’s Leona’s laziness. They’re conversations are usually light and quick but Nyx would say Ruggie is someone he could consider a friend if the two ever talked more

Azul (Ashengrotto) - Nyx knows better than to get roped into making a deal with the shady octopus. Any conversation happening between them is merely just polite exchanges, nothing more nothing less

Floyd (Leech) - The duo sometimes cross paths since Nyx hangs with Jade but he wouldn’t call the two of them friends. After all, Floyd has threatened to squeeze him on multiple occasions and that just wasn’t something Nyx needed to worry about

Jade (Jade-san) - although Jade mostly only talks about his mushrooms, Nyx doesn’t mind and is willing to listen to the man for as long as he wants to talk. He loved hearing others talk fondly of nature so it also benefits him in the end

Kalim (Al-Asim-kun) - Nyx envies Kalim’s ability to enjoy himself freely and make friends wherever he goes. He thinks back to his younger self and wonders if he would be like that had his parents allowed him to play with the other children

Jamil (Jamil-san) - Nyx learns a lot of new recipes just from watching Jamil in the kitchen and he even asks for Jamil’s opinions on his own recipes. Kalim likes to refer to the two as cooking buddies when he sees them together 

Idia (Shroud) - Although the two are in the same class, Nyx hardly ever interacts with the boy since he dislikes talking with others which doesn’t bother Nyx at all. He even kind of understands it since his second oldest brother is like that as well

Ortho (Artificial Shroud) - Nyx doesn’t really encounter Ortho much since the small ‘boy’ doesn’t even attend NRC officially

Malleus (Draconia) - Nyx can’t seem to recall if he’s ever met the tall fae, if he did then it was probably a brief meeting

Lilia (Vanrouge) - Lilia often tries to surprise him or prank him, and it always works. Nyx is pretty gullible due to his lack of exposure to lots of things so he makes the perfect target for Lilia’s surprises

Silver (Silver) - Nyx accidentally stepped on Silver while he was sleeping and because Silver didn’t wake up, he thought he was dead. Once Lilia cleared up the situation, Nyx agreed to help them out when needed. Since then, he can’t help but worry about whether or not Silver has fallen asleep in a weird place again

Sebek (Zigavolt) - the two don’t interact much as they are in different classes/years/dorms but Sebek is usually one of the ones who come to get Silver when he finds him asleep so they’re like acquaintances    
  


**Trivia:**

—> Cleans up  _ very  _ nicely 

—> known as the only person to ever make Vil shut up, quite literally

—> no one has any idea how Nyx got sorted into Pomefiore and it’s a surprise he hasn’t tried to switch dorms yet

—> despite almost always running on low hours of sleep, he can function properly but not at his full capacity 

—> doesn’t really like to talk about his family aside from his brothers 

—> people tend to underestimate him because of his appearance, but Nyx would rather just let his actions do the talking instead of words

—> he’s terrible with technology and barely even knows how to use his own phone 

—> his grandparents are the reason for his love of nature and has named two of his bonsai trees after them


	3. Ship: Nyx/Vil (Vix, Nil, idk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve thought about this a lot and honestly, I really like this ship. Vil is persistent and won’t back down so easily from a challenge, that kind of push is what Nyx would need to get through to him but it has to be given in the right approach or else he’ll tune it out or shut you up. Once you get past the stubborn parts of Nyx, he becomes more easy to deal with.

**_Nyx x Vil_**

_— > the two definitely get off on the wrong foot with Nyx’s uncaring attitude towards his appearance. The two would argue (mostly one sided on Vil’s part) so much about it to the point where even the other Pomefiore students around them got tired of hearing it. The fights would usually end with either Vil storming off, or Nyx using his UM on Vil_

_— > Nyx isn’t one to open up about himself so he doesn’t go explaining why he looks the way he does and he really just doesn’t care. It’s not as if he came to NRC for any reason other than achieving good grades and doing the things he wants to do _

_— > It was when Nyx was looking particularly bad one day, that Vil had stopped to think about it. What is he doing that is constantly depriving him of his sleep? Forcing him to neglect his basic needs? Determined to find out, Vil had Rook do a small investigation and what Rook tells him has him surprised _

_— > “It seems Monsieur Fleur is amongst the top students of our year. He’s never failed a single test and he turns in all of his homework which is always done thoroughly and correct. One could only assume that he studied very hard to get those results, no?” _

_— > that stupid rotten potato...was he working himself to death? When Vil confronted Nyx about it, Nyx was surprised that Vil knew this but he made no gesture to explain himself which only pissed Vil off _

_— > With this new information, Vil decided to take a different approach and began to pester Nyx for different reasons rather than just the usual ones. He chides Nyx to take breaks, reminds him to eat in between studying and keeping himself hydrated, he even set up a skincare routine (that included herbal products he thought Nyx would appreciate since he likes plants!) to which Nyx gave a distasteful look saying it would take too long and cut into his studying time to which Vil argued is the exact point of it _

_— > with how much time Vil is spending with Nyx, the two kind of grow close to the point where Nyx doesn’t get as annoyed with Vil as he usually would. He understands that Vil doesn’t bear any ill will and just wants him to take better care of himself, which he is admittedly grateful for but can’t say that to his dorm leader’s beautiful face _

_— > so in order to show his appreciation, Nyx slowly begins to actually listen to the routines and advice Vil has given him and when results start to show, Vil is having an internal celebration. He’s more than happy to see that Nyx is finally coming around and even thinks that all the hardship was worth it. His skin was practically glowing! Without the bags under his eyes and his disheveled hair actually styled properly, Vil would even go as far as to say Nyx was handsome _

_— > now when did Nyx realize his feelings for the overbearing but beautiful man? It was a little while after the praise had started. Vil would give subtle praise when seeing the improvements of his appearance and that would, for whatever reason, make Nyx want to continue receiving that praise. There was a particular time when Vil had told him “You look much better, see? Your hard work has paid off and you’re no longer a rotten potato” _

_— > although one wouldn’t really find it romantic to hear that, Nyx found it oddly endearing. He was rarely ever praised for the things he did back at home so even if he won’t admit it, hearing Vil say that made him feel oddly warm. And that was when he had also begun to grow conscious of the man, he would wonder if he had followed everything correctly or whether his appearance would satisfy Vil. He also grew nervous when in the man’s presence and found himself turning red whenever they accidentally brushed hands or shoulders while walking together. And then, the ‘holy shit’ moment occurred to him as he looked at himself in the mirror one morning _

_— > “Do I like that pushy bastard?” _

_— > It took awhile for Nyx to come to his acceptance but once he did, he figured that he shouldn’t say anything about his feelings. Feelings would only complicate things and in all reality, Nyx knew he didn’t have time to pursue a romantic relationship. It certainly hadn’t ever crossed his mind when coming to NRC so to say he was unprepared was the understatement of the century _

_— > Did Vil return his feelings? That’s kind of hard to tell. Vil was furious with the man for not taking care of his basic needs and it took a lot of yelling, pushing, and urging to get Nyx to come around but he felt the strong sense of pride swell within him when he saw the finished results of his hard work. Not only that, Vil was even more delighted to see that even though Nyx had considerably cut back on his studying time, he still managed to get top notch scores on all his assignments. _

_— > Vil likely realized his own feelings when Nyx seemed to be reverting back to his old habits which usually only happens around major test periods. He gets worried and always finds himself at the boy’s dorm room, ready to make sure that he was taking breaks and not overworking himself to death _

_— > Who confessed first? Nyx and Vil are both pretty stubborn but Vil is an impatient man. He’s likely to make the first move if he gets tired of waiting for Nyx to say something and before you even ask, yes, he’s well aware that Nyx has feelings for him. Once he saw the blush on Nyx’s face after fixing the boy’s tie, it was clear as day to him. The fact that Nyx tended to tense up or blush whenever the two got particularly close didn’t help his case and as much as Vil found it (sort of) cute, it only irritated him that Nyx kept shying away from him _

_— > It was when Vil had dropped by Nyx’s dorm room to check on him after his test. Vil’s confession was confident and subtle, startling Nyx to his core to where he could only stare in disbelief at the man _

_— > “I can’t let _ **_my_ ** _potato spoil now can I?” “Y-Your…?” “Yes, you’re mine. Problem?”_

_— > Nyx doesn’t argue but he also doesn’t know how to respond. He’s never been in a relationship before, he’s never even had a crush before! All of these feelings were a first for him. What was he supposed to do? How do you treat the person you’re in a relationship with? _

_— > When relaying that to Vil, the man simply smirked and told him that it isn’t the first time he’s had to teach Nyx about something and to leave everything to him _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I ship Allen with anyone yet oop


	4. Ship: Allen/Trey (Tren, Alley, womp womp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as I thought about it, I realized that Allen and Trey would be an interesting couple and then I went and got invested into the ship lmao. Now here we are

**_Allen x Trey_ **

_ —> if you ask anyone from Heartslabyul, they would say they could see this coming from a mile away _

_ —> Allen often frequented the dorm despite it not being his own but he didn’t care, he was only there to see one person anyways. It’s not as if he’s causing any trouble...yet _

_ —> Trey is really the only person who can keep Allen’s pyromaniac tendencies at bay as he would gently scold him from time to time or remind him of the danger it could put others in  _

_ —> Allen is someone who doesn’t take well to being told what to do but when it comes from Trey, the man is like a loyal lap dog ready to obey his owner’s every command _

_ —> Being in the same club (pretty sure he only joined it cause Trey was in it) helped a lot but unfortunately for Trey, he always has to break up Rook and Allen’s squabbles (which is mainly Allen being immensely annoyed by Rook and trying to set the hunter ablaze) _

_ —> Allen also really likes sweets so he sometimes asks to try some of the ones Trey makes. He was also really amazed when Trey told him about his UM and asked if he could make the sweet taste like fire to which Trey just shook his head with a sigh _

_ —> The pyro is someone who doesn’t really share his feelings that easily but when he’s with Trey, he feels relaxed and more willing to share what’s on his mind. This fact proved itself when he accidentally blurted his feelings out to Trey in the middle of the Heartslabyul kitchen. Though embarrassed, Allen stood by his feelings and asked Trey about his own _

_ —> Trey doesn’t really accept so easily, he thinks about all the duties he has as not only vice dorm head, but also as a third year and had asked Allen to give him some time on the thought. He also needed time to think about his own feelings! Allen didn’t express his worries but instead told the third year that he’d wait for His answer  _

_ —> although Allen said he’d wait, that didn’t mean he would stop hanging around Trey. He genuinely liked being in his presence which is saying something since he pretty much hates everyone and everything and it’s also a way of him preparing for the worst. If Trey ended up rejecting him, he’d still want to be friends so if he practiced now then maybe it wouldn’t be so hard down the line _

_ —> Trey had found himself questioning many things but mainly it was just the ‘would we even have time to really do ‘relationship’ things?’ With them being in different years, classes, and dorms it’s a miracle they meet up as much as they do now.  _

_ —> Throughout Trey’s “thinking” period, he also began to notice things about Allen that he never really thought about before. Things like how Allen would accompany him to the kitchen and help him (even if he was horrible and wasn’t allowed to touch anything in there), or how he tried to refrain from his pyromaniac urges as asked of (and he tried really hard!). Trey had also realized that Allen was taking time out of his day to come and look for him because Trey knew that there was no way the two’s schedules would allow for them to meet as frequently as they do considering the many differences in them _

_ —> There was one particular week when the two could hardly meet up due to him helping Riddle plan an unbirthday party and Allen having an exam to study for. Trey found himself wondering what the red headed maniac was doing and wondered if he was staying out of trouble. In short, it was hard for him to not see Allen and not know how he was or what he was doing. When realizing this, Trey merely just chuckled to himself. Of course he was the one who went and developed a crush on a pyromaniac. Just his luck right? _

_ —> After that week, when the two got to meet each other again, Allen blurted out how much he missed eating Trey’s baking (which was basically his indirect way of saying he missed Trey, tsun tsun) and Allen’s ears got a nice surprise when Trey told him that he also missed Allen. Allen has never been told that he was missed before, not even by his sister considering the two had seen each other basically every single day and the both of them weren’t really openly affectionate people so it never gave them a reason to say such things to one another  _

_ —> Cue a tomato Allen and while he’s thinking that Trey couldn’t possibly mean it in  _ **_that_ ** _ way, Trey tells him that he has something he wants to discuss with Allen and that he should come to the kitchen the next day _

_ —> When Allen came, he was greeted by Trey who had a small box in his hands. He urged Allen to take it and when the pyro opened it, he saw that inside was just a piece of a fruit tart. Trey tells him to take a bite and Allen is surprised when his taste buds was met with something very spicy but he enjoys it nonetheless _

_ —> Trey reasons that it may not be ‘fire’ but he tried to keep the heat levels reasonably high. He then explains that this is his first gift to Allen so he hopes he enjoyed it. When Allen questions that, Trey responds with _

_ —> “it’s only normal to give gifts to the person you like, isn’t it?” _

_ —> Immediately understanding the hidden meaning, Allen dropped the tart and jumped onto Trey, giving the guy a much unexpected hug. While Allen wasn’t verbally affectionate, he didn’t mind sometimes being physically and right now he can’t help himself since he was overjoyed by the fact that his crush likes him back _


End file.
